Milo (Pompeii)
Milo is the main protagonist of the 2014 historical film Pompeii. He is a slave turned gladiator , who fights to protect Cassia from the corrupt senator Corvus and escape the disaster of Pompeii. He is portrayed by Kit Harington, who also portrays Jon Snow in Game of Thrones. History As a child, Milo and his parents were part of tribe Celt men who were able to ride and understand horses. One night the tribe is attacked and slaughtered by Roman soldiers led by Quintas Attius Corvus. Milo watches his father get killed by the soldiers and later his mother getting killed by Corvus himself. Milo manages to survive by pretending to be dead making the Romans believe the tribe is all dead. the next morning, Milo goes off on his own and is found by a slave trader and makes him his slave. 17 years later, Milo now as an adult has become a gladiator being nicknamed "The Celt", due to his past and his relationship with horses, wins a tournament in Londinium. A slave owner named Graecus who impressed by his performance buys him and takes him to Pompeii along with his other gladiators. On the way to thee city, a carriage carrying Cassia, the daughter of the city's governor nd her servant Ariadne passes the group. During which one of the horses dragging it collapses. Milo demands that he'd be released to help the horse. But Graecus's wicked trainer Bellator refuses until Cassia forces him to release Milo. Milo manages to end the creatures suffering by killing it. Disgusted, Bellator takes Milo back to the group. Before leaving, Cassia says thank you to him for his kind act. When the group arrives at the gladiator's house. Milo has his dinner when two of the gladiators one nicknamed "the weasel" and the other "the biggest Thracian" confronts him as his brother the last gladiator he killed n the tournament in Londinium was his brother. This causes a fight, which is later broken up by Bellator. Following this, Milo gets acquainted with his cellmate Atticus, who learned of him from a fellow gladiator. During practice for a new tornament, Milo fights Atticus one on one but during the match, the Biggest Thracian attempts to kill him. But Atticus saves his life. Atticus explains he saved Milo's life because he believes that gladiators should die in the front. Milo and the gladiators are forced to go to a roman party where the guests get to check out the gladiator's before the match the next day. Milo notices Cassia for a moment before she is whisked away by her father. A small quake from the volcano Mount Vesuvius comes and frightens one of Cassia's horses. Cassia has him help calm down the horse. After which, he tells her about his past. He convinces her to ride with him. But they are caught by Roman soldiers. Although Milo is spared due to Cassia's urging. But Milo is punished by getting whipped 15 times. After the whipping Atticus tends to Milo's wound. Milo tells him that he believes that god's have a plan for him and he says he saw the man who killed his parents and people. Atticus also tells about his own past and how the romans killed his family. The two gain a respect for one another. The next day, at the games, Milo realizes that the match is also a massacre when Atticus fights with him rather against him as promised. During the fight, Milo kills many of his rivals during the fighting and attempts to kill Corvus when he is in the front row with Cassia and her parents by spearing him but Coruus's right hand man Proculus manages to avert it. Corvus attempts to have them killed Atticus is taken away and Milo fights Proculus one on one. But during the duel, an earthquake happens and Mount Vesuvius erupts, killing many of the audience. Milo and Proclus fall down into the gladiator's quarters and Milo manages to get away by letting out the other gladiators to to fight off Proculus and Bellator. Milo manages to reunite with Atticus and They find Cassia's parents. Cassia's father was dead ( he was killed by Corvus when he attempted to kill the latter) and Cassia's mother mortally wounded. Before she dies, she asks Milo to save Cassia. Milo decides to rescue her. He comes to the Villa, manages to save her but Ariadne is killed when an earthquake causes her to fall to her death. Milo and Cassia reunite with Atticus, who reveals that the harbor has been destroyed and they need to find another way out. They head to the stadium to get some horses. Cassia decides to mourn her parents while Milo and Atticus get the horses. While searching Milo and Atticus find out that the romans are here and arm themselves. They come out and see Cassia being captured by Corvus, who orders Proculus and the rest of men to kill them before he leaves. Milo and Atticus kill the men. Atticus decides to fight Proculus alone, to give Milo more time to rescue Cassia. The two bid each other farewell promising to see each other again and Milo gets on a horse and rides. Milo chases Corvus and Cassia and he catches up to them when Corvus's carriage crashes. He fights Corvus and wounds him while doing it. When a fireball hits them. Milo uses this to ambush Corvus and cuffs him to his carriage with the help from Cassia. He tells of their past together and his gods are coming to punish him before riding off with, leaving Corvus to die. When they get to the fields where the horse gets scared and forces them off. As the surge from the volcano comes. Milo tells Cassia to ride without him knowing the horse can't carry them both. Cassia refuses saying she won't leave him, sends the horse away. Cassia says she doesn't want to spend her last moments running as she knows they will not survive the surge. Tey share their only kiss as the surge engulfs them. Trivia * He has similarities to Jack Dawson. Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:In Love Category:Warriors Category:Vengeful Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Wrathful Category:Animal Kindness Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Fictionalized Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Envious Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Determinators Category:Orphans